Ëþáîâü ñêâîçü ïðåãðàäû
by Lady of the Dreams
Summary: Ýòî áóäåò ðîìàí Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíû. Äðàêî – Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè, à Ãåðìèîíà – ðàáîòàåò íà Ñîïðîòèâëåíèå. Îíè, ïîíÿòíîå äåëî, âñòðåòÿòñÿ, à äàëüø
1. Íà÷àëî êîíöà

Ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ñóäèòå ñòðîãî. Î÷åíü íàäåþñü íà ïîëîæèòåëüíûå îòçûâû.   
=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Äðàêî Ìàëôîé íàõîäèëñÿ íà åæåíåäåëüíîì ñîáðàíèè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè â ïîìåñòüå Âîëüäåìîðòà. Êàê âñåãäà, îíè ïðàçäíîâàëè çàõâàò è óáèéñòâî î÷åðåäíûõ ìàããëîâñêèõ ñåìåé. Íà ýòîò ðàç ïîáåäèòåëåì ñòàë Ãîéë-ñòàðøèé – çà ýòó íåäåëþ ó íåãî áûëî áîëüøå âñåõ æåðòâ. Îí ïðÿìî òàêè ëó÷èëñÿ îò ñ÷àñòüÿ, ò.ê. çíàë, ÷òî ïîáåäèòåëü äîëæåí ïîëó÷èòü ïîäàðîê îò Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
  
«Íó êîãäà æå ìíå íàêîíåö ïîçâîëÿò ó÷àñòâîâàòü â íàñòîÿùèõ äåëàõ?..» - äóìàë Äðàêî, ñêðèïÿ çóáàìè. Óæ îí-òî ìîã âñå ñäåëàòü ïîëó÷øå êàêèõ-òî òàì Ãîéëîâ. Íî Äðàêî ïîêà íå ïóñêàëè ó÷àñòâîâàòü â îáëàâàõ. Ïðè÷èíîé ýòîìó áûë, êîíå÷íî, íå âîçðàñò, ïîòîìó ÷òî êàêàÿ Âîëüäåìîðòó ðàçíèöà, ñêîëüêî ëåò åãî ñëóãàì? Íåò, âñå äåëî áûëî â òîì, ÷òî Äðàêî íå ñìîã ïðîéòè èñïûòàíèå. Ýòî èñïûòàíèå ïðîõîäèëè âñå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè, êîòîðûå õîòåëè ó÷àñòâîâàòü â îáëàâàõ, à êòî íå ìîã – òîò ñ÷èòàëñÿ ìÿãêîòåëûì, è åãî èñïîëüçîâàëè íà äðóãèõ äåëàõ – çà ïëåííèêàìè ïîãëÿäåòü, îòðàâó ñâàðèòü è ò.ï.   
  
À èñïûòàíèå ñîñòîÿëî â òîì, ÷òî Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè äîëæåí áûë óáèòü êàêîãî-òî èç ñâîèõ êðîâíûõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ. Ïðîáëåìà çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òî èç ðîäñòâåííèêîâ ó Äðàêî íå îñòàëàñü. Òàê îí è ìàÿëñÿ. Óæ ñêîëüêî ðàç ïðîñèë Ëîðäà ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàòü, à òîò åìó îòâå÷àë, ÷òî «êîíå÷íî, íî ïîçæå, Äðàêî».  
  
Ïîãðóæåííûé â òàêèå íåâåñåëûå ìûñëè, Äðàêî âñòðåïåíóëñÿ, òîëüêî êîãäà óâèäåë, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä âñòàåò. Ýòî çíà÷èëî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí ñêàæåò ÷òî-òî âàæíîå. Ìîæåò áûòü, îá îáåùàííîì èñêëþ÷åíèè äëÿ Äðàêî?  
  
Âçîðû âñåõ ïî÷òèòåëüíî îáðàòèëèñü ê Âîëüäåìîðòó.   
  
- Äîðîãèå ìîè Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè, ó ìåíÿ äëÿ âàñ çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ñþðïðèç. – Âåñåëî ñêàçàë îí, îãëÿäûâàÿ âñåõ. – È îñîáåííî äëÿ òåáÿ Äðàêî, - äîáàâèë îí àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâûì ãîëîñîì.  
  
Äðàêî âíóòðåííå âîçëèêîâàë. Íàêîíåö-òî!  
  
- Èòàê, - ïðîäîëæèë Âîëüäåìîðò, - î ñþðïðèçå. Âû âñå, íàâåðíîå, â êóðñå çàòðóäíåíèé íàøåãî áåäíîãî Äðàêî. Òåïåðü ðåøåíèå íàéäåíî! Î÷åíü ñêîðî ñáóäåòñÿ åãî ìå÷òà ó÷àñòâîâàòü â íàøèõ âåñåëûõ îáëàâàõ. – Òóò Âîëüäåìîðò ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ñêàçàë êîìó-òî ñáîêó îò íåãî. – Ïðèâåäèòå øïèîíîâ.  
  
×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàïðÿæåííîãî îæèäàíèÿ, â âðåìÿ êîòîðûõ Âîëüäåìîðò, êîíå÷íî, íå ñòàë íè÷åãî îáúÿñíÿòü, à íàñëàæäàëñÿ ïðîèçâåäåííûì âïå÷àòëåíèåì, â çàë ââåëè äâóõ äåâóøåê-ïëåííèö. Ðóêè ó íèõ áûëè ñâÿçàíû çà ñïèíîé, à äëèííûå âåäüìîâñêèå âîëîñû ñïàäàëè íà ëèöî. Ýòî áûëè øàòåíêà è áëîíäèíêà.   
  
«Âñå ýòî, êîíå÷íî, çàìå÷àòåëüíî», - ïîäóìàë Äðàêî, - «íî ïðè÷åì çäåñü ÿ?»  
  
- À òåïåðü âíèìàíèå, äîðîãèå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè, ñåé÷àñ ìû ñòàíåì ñâèäåòåëÿìè òîãî, êàê Äðàêî íàêîíåö-òî óáüåò ñâîþ êðîâíóþ ðîäñòâåííèöó! – Âîñêëèêíóë Âîëüäåìîðò.  
  
«×åãî?» - ïîäóìàë Äðàêî. – «Íó, ñîâñåì êðûøà ó íåãî ïîåõàëà».  
  
- Íó-êà ïîêàæèòåñü, äåâóøêè – ëþáåçíî ïðåäëîæèë Âîëüäåìîðò, à çàòåì î÷åíü íåëþáåçíî ñõâàòèë èõ çà âîëîñû òàê, ÷òîáû áûëè âèäíû èõ ëèöà.  
  
È Äðàêî óâèäåë. «Î íåò!» - ïîäóìàë îí, èçî âñåõ ñèë ñòàðàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü íåâîçìóòèìîå ëèöî – «Íåò-íåò-íåò-íåò-íåò… Íå ìîæåò áûòü… Èäèîòêà!»  
  
Áëîíäèíêîé áûëà ñåñòðà Äðàêî. Äà-äà, íàñòîÿùàÿ. Ó Äðàêî áûëà ñâîäíàÿ ñåñòðà ïî ìàòåðè. Îíà áûëà ìëàäøå Äðàêî íà ñåìü ëåò.  
  
«Òû æå äîëæíà áûòü â Àìåðèêå! Íà õóäîé êîíåö, â Àâñòðàëèè! Êàêîãî ÷åðòà òåáÿ ñþäà çàíåñëî?!» - äóìàë Äðàêî. «Íóæíî ÷òî-òî ïðèäóìàòü… Ììì… ×òî æå äåëàòü? Ììì… Äà, ýòî åäèíñòâåííàÿ õîðîøàÿ èäåÿ.» - ðåøèë Äðàêî.  
  
À Âîëüäåìîðò òåì âðåìåíåì óæå íà÷èíàë èñïûòûâàòü íåòåðïåíèå.   
  
- Äðàêî, ÿ æäó, êîãäà òû óáüåøü åå, - ñêàçàë îí äîâîëüíî òèõî, íî îò ýòîãî ãîëîñà âñå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè â çàëå âäðóã çàõîòåëè ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â óëèòîê è óïîëçòè ïîä ïîëîâèöó.  
  
Äðàêî ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî î÷íóëñÿ îò èçóìëåíèÿ. Îí âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâó è óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèë ó Âîëüäåìîðòà:  
  
- Ìîé Ëîðä, ïðîñòèòå çà ãëóïûé âîïðîñ, íî ãäå âû åå íàøëè? ß äóìàë… - òóò Äðàêî è âïðàâäó çàäóìàëñÿ, ÷òî áû òàêîå ñêàçàòü – ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî îíà óìåðëà âìåñòå ñ ìàòåðüþ.  
- ß îòâå÷ó íà òâîé âîïðîñ – îòâåòèë Âîëüäåìîðò. – Ýòî î÷åíü ïðîñòî. Îíè øïèîíêè, ðàáîòàþò, òî÷íåå ðàáîòàëè, ñêîðî îíè óæå íè íà êîãî ðàáîòàòü íå áóäóò, - íà Ñîïðîòèâëåíèå, ïîä íà÷àëîì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà. Êîãäà ìû èõ ïîéìàëè, òî ñäåëàëè ïàðó òåñòîâ è îáíàðóæèëè, ÷òî îíà òâîÿ ñåñòðà. À òåïåðü íà÷èíàé, Äðàêî. Ìû óæå çàæäàëèñü, íå ïðàâäà ëè? – îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, è ðàçäàëñÿ íåñòðîéíûé ãóë ñîãëàñèÿ. – Êñòàòè, äëÿ ïóùåãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ âîçüìè íà ñåáÿ è âòîðóþ.  
  
Òóò Äðàêî âïåðâûå ïîñìîòðåë íà ñòàðøóþ âåäüìó, è ñåðäöå åãî îñòàíîâèëîñü. Ýòî áûëà Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. 


	2. Ñîáûòèÿ ðàçâèâàþòñÿ

Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé âèä ýòîé ãëàâû, ÿ åùå íå ñîâñåì îñâîèëàñü ñ ïóáëèêàöèåé íà ñàéòå.  
  
Êñòàòè, ÿ åùå ïóáëèêóþñü âîò çäåñü: http://www.anastasya.net/mysql_hogwartsnet/club/ff/fics.php - òîæå îòëè÷íîå ìåñòî äëÿ ðàçìåùåíèÿ ñâîèõ øåäåâðîâ.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ.  
  
«Íó, â ñàìîì äåëå, ýòî æå áûëà âñåãî ëèøü øêîëüíàÿ âëþáëåííîñòü!» - ñåðäèòî âåðíóë ñåáÿ â ìèð ðåàëüíîñòè Äðàêî. – «Ãîñïîäè, ÷åãî òû òàê ðàçâîëíîâàëñÿ èç-çà ýòîé ãðÿçíîêðîâêè?!»  
  
Ãåðìèîíà â ýòî âðåìÿ íåîòðûâíî ñìîòðåëà íà Äðàêî. «Êàê îí èçìåíèëñÿ», - äóìàëà îíà. – «À âåäü êîãäà-òî ÿ ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî äëÿ íåãî åùå åñòü íàäåæäà…» Îíà âñïîìíèëà, êàêèì îí áûë òîãäà – íà ñåäüìîì êóðñå – êîãäà åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà â íåãî âëþáëåíà. Íî, êîíå÷íî, óæå òîãäà îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ýòî åðóíäà, è çàïðåòèëà ñåáå äóìàòü îá ýòîì. «×òî æ, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ÿ áûëà ïðàâà». Îíà ãîðäî âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó. Åñëè åé ñåé÷àñ ïðåäñòîèò óìåðåòü, òî îíà óæ òî÷íî íå ïîêàæåò ñòðàõà ïåðåä Ìàëôîåì. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ ïîäðóãó. Ñåñòðà Ìàëôîÿ, ïîõîæå, îíà ñàìà îá ýòîì íå ïîäîçðåâàëà. Ïîõîæå, åé áûëî î÷åíü ñòðàøíî. Êîíå÷íî, îíà âåäü òàêàÿ ìîëîäàÿ, ýòî áûëî åå ïåðâîå çàäàíèå… «Àëèññà Âèíñåíò, êàê æàëü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó òåáÿ ñïàñòè!» - ñ ãîðå÷üþ ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà.  
  
Äðàêî æå îò÷àÿííî èñêàë ÷òî-òî, íà ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî áû îòâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå âñåõ. Ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ âûïîëíåíèÿ åãî ïëàíà. Âíåçàïíî ó íåãî ïîÿâèëàñü èäåÿ. Åìó ïîìîæåò Ãåð… íåò, Ãðåéíäæåð! Ó íåå âñåãäà áûë îãíåííûé òåìïåðàìåíò. «Èìåííî çà ýòî ÿ åå è… Çàòêíèñü, Äðàêî!»   
  
Ïîðà áûëî íà÷èíàòü.  
  
- Êàêèå ëþäè ê íàì ïîæàëîâàëè, - ãðîìêî íà÷àë Äðàêî. – Ëþáèìàÿ äâîðíÿæêà Ïîòòåðà! Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü, ãðÿçíîêðîâêà. ß âèæó, òû óæå äðîæèøü îò ñòðàõà çà ñâîþ íèê÷åìíóþ æèçíü? – ÿäîâèòî ïðîäîëæèë îí, âèäÿ, êàê ãëàçà Ãåðìèîíû íàëèâàþòñÿ êðîâüþ. «Îíà ïî÷òè ãîòîâà.» - Íó ÷òî æå, ïðîñè íà êîëåíÿõ ïîùàäû, ìîæåò, ÿ åùå è ïîäóìàþ.  
  
Ñ êðèêîì «àõ òû, ãðÿçíûé óáèéöà!» Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëàñü íà Äðàêî. Íà ÷òî îí è ðàññ÷èòûâàë. Îñòàëüíûå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè òóò æå áðîñèëèñü îòòàñêèâàòü Ãåðìèîíó îò Äðàêî, êîòîðûé, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü ìîìåíòîì, òèõî ïðîøåïòàë äâàæäû çàêëèíàíèå «Èìïåðèî» - îäíèì îí âçÿë ïîä êîíòðîëü ñâîþ ñåñòðó, äðóãèì – ìàëåíüêóþ ìóøêó.   
  
Ïðåäñòîÿëî îñóùåñòâèòü ñàìóþ îòâåòñòâåííóþ ÷àñòü åãî ïëàíà. Êðàåì ãëàçà îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíó, ïî-âèäèìîìó, áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, îòòàùèëè â ñòîðîíó. Ïî÷åìó-òî ðóêè ó íåãî çàäðîæàëè. À êîëåíè âíåçàïíî ñòàëè ïîäêàøèâàòüñÿ. «Âîçüìè ñåáÿ â ðóêè íåìåäëåííî!» - ïðèêðèêíóë îí íà ñåáÿ.  
  
Äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî ãîòîâèòñÿ ïðîèçíåñòè çàêëèíàíèå, îí ìåäëåííî íàïðàâèë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó íà ñâîþ ñåñòðó, â òî æå âðåìÿ ïðèêàçàâ âçÿòîé èì ïîä êîíòðîëü ìóõå óñòðîèòüñÿ ó Àëèññû íà ãðóäè. «Òîëüêî íå ïðîìàõíèñü…» - áóêâàëüíî óìîëÿë îí ñåáÿ. Âûäàâèâ èç ñåáÿ ñàäèñòñêóþ óõìûëêó, îí ãðîìêî ïðîèçíåñ «Àâàäà Êåäàâðà», è çåëåíàÿ ìîëíèÿ âûñòðåëèëà ïðÿìî â Àëèññó (èìåííî òàê êàçàëîñü âñåì íàáîëþäàâøèì, îäíàêî, íà ñàìîì äåëå Äðàêî âûñòðåëèë â ìóõó). «Òåïåðü ïàäàé», - ïðèêàçàë îí ñåñòðå. Ïîä÷èíÿÿñü äåéñòâèþ «Èìïåðèî», îíà óïàëà ñëîâíî ïîðàæåííàÿ çàêëÿòèåì. Äðàêî ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí ñóìåë ñäåëàòü ýòî. Ñëîâíî îãðîìíûé êàìåíü ñêàòèëñÿ ó íåãî ñ ãðóäè, è îí ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà, î÷íóâøèñü, òàêæå íàáëþäàëà çà ýòèì ñïåêòàêëåì. Êîãäà Àëèññà óïàëà êàê ïîäêîøåííàÿ, Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ñëàáî âñêðèêíóëà è ñíîâà ïðîâàëèëàñü â íåáûòèå.   
  
- Áðàâî, áðàâî, Äðàêî, - ïðîèçíåñ Âîëüäåìîðò, õëîïàÿ â ëàäîøè. – Òû âûäåðæàë èñïûòàíèå. Ïîçäðàâëÿþ. À òåïåðü, - îí îáðàùàëñÿ óæå êî âñåì, - äàâàéòå ïðàçäíîâàòü!  
  
Äðàêî ïðèøëîñü îñòàòüñÿ íà ïðàçäíîâàíèè åùå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ – îí íè â êîåì ñëó÷àå íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü èì ÷òî-òî çàïîäîçðèòü. Êîãäà æå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè ñòàëè ðàñõîäèòüñÿ, îí ïî÷òèòåëüíî ïîêëîíèëñÿ Âîëüäåìîðòó:  
  
- Ìîé Ëîðä, ïîçâîëüòå ïðîñèòü Âàñ… - ïðîèçíåñ îí, ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó.  
  
- Ïðîñòè, Äðàêî, ÿ ñåãîäíÿ â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè, - îòâåòèë åìó Âîëüäåìîðò.  
  
- Ïðîñòèòå ìíå ìîþ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîñòü, ÿ çíàþ, ýòî íåäîñòîéíî Ïîæèðàòåëÿ Ñìåðòè, íî… Âñå, êòî íîñèë ôàìèëèþ Ìàëôîé, ïîêîÿòñÿ â íàøåé ôàìèëüíîé óñûïàëüíèöå. Ðàçðåøèòå ìíå ïîõîðîíèòü òàì è ìîþ íåäîñòîéíóþ ñåñòðó.  
  
- Íó ÷òî æ, Äðàêî, ñåãîäíÿ òâîé äåíü. – Øèðîêî ðàçâåë ðóêè Âîëüäåìîðò. – Ïîçâîëÿþ òåáå çàáðàòü å¸.  
  
Äðàêî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî òåïåðü îí äîëæåí ïî÷òèòåëüíî ïîêëîíèòüñÿ è óéòè, íî íèêàê íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ñäåëàòü ýòîãî. ×òî-òî íå îòïóñêàëî åãî, îí äîëæåí áûë…  
  
- Ìîé Ëîðä, - ïðîèçíåñ Äðàêî ñòðàííî îõðèïøèì ãîëîñîì. – ß íå çàêîí÷èë âàøåãî ïðèêàçàíèÿ – óáèòü ãðÿçíîêðîâêó. Ïîçâîëüòå ìíå ñäåëàòü ýòî ñåé÷àñ. – Äðàêî ëèõîðàäî÷íî ñîîáðàæàë, ãäå åìó âçÿòü åùå îäíó ìóõó. Ãîñïîäè, ïî÷åìó ýòà äåâóøêà òàê íà íåãî äåéñòâîâàëà?!  
  
- Ñäåëàé ýòî, Äðàêî, - îòâåòèë Âîëüäåìîðò. Îí ïîìîðùèëñÿ, - íî òîëüêî íå çäåñü, ó ìåíÿ óæå ãîëîâà ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ îò êðèêîâ è çåëåíîãî ïëàìåíè. Çàáåðè åå ñ ñîáîé, òàì è èñïîëíè ìîþ âîëþ. À òåïåðü óõîäè, òû ñëèøêîì äîëãî òðàòèë ìîå òåðïåíèå.  
  
- Äà, ìîé Ëîðä.  
  
Îí áûñòðî ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå. Îíà ëåæàëà òàì, ãäå â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç óïàëà â îáìîðîê. Ãåðìèîíà òèõîíüêî âñõëèïûâàëà âî ñíå. Òàêàÿ áåççàùèòíàÿ, òàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ… Äðàêî çàõîòåëîñü âçÿòü åå â ðóêè, ïðèæàòü ê ãðóäè, óñïîêîèòü åå… Íî îí çíàë, ÷òî íå ñëåäóåò äåëàòü ýòîãî ïðè Âîëüäåìîðòå, è ïîýòîìó îí ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå ëåâèòàöèè, çàòåì ïðîäåëàë òî æå ñî ñâîåé ñåñòðîé, è òåëåïîðòèðîâàëñÿ â ñâîå ïîìåñòüå.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
Íó, êàê âàì? 


End file.
